Paints can possess numerous visual and physical characteristics such as color, gloss, weatherability, durability and other traits that may influence their service life and suitability for particular applications. To obtain the necessary properties, paint for vehicles can comprise either a monocoat system, where a basecoat is applied on top of a primer, or a two coat system, where an additional clear coat is applied on top of the basecoat. While monocoat systems can provide a low-gloss appearance for a vehicle surface, the low-gloss finish can be limited to black color paints which tend to have inferior weathering performance. The clear coats provided in two coat systems improve the weathering performance of a painted surface and can be applied to any color paint. However, clear coats can be limited to high gloss finishes. Thus, it may be advantageous to provide a clear coat for a two coat system that provides a low-gloss finish.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative low-gloss, flexible clear coats for two coat systems.